The present invention relates to an improvement of a tape recorder for endless tape cartridges, and more particularly to means for selecting a desired cartridge from a plurality of stored cartridges in storing means and reproducing the sounds of the selected cartridge without moving from its position in the storing means.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel tape recorder that affords selecting a desired cartridge from the stored cartridge in the storing means and reproducing the selected cartridge without moving from its position in the storing means so that the space for storing the cartridges can be compact and an electricity failure and other troubles can be avoided.
In carrying out the invention in one aspect thereof, a tape recorder is provided in which the apparatus comprises storing means for storing several endless cartridges in stacked condition, reproducing means for playing the cartridges, and selecting means for selecting a desired cartridge from the stored cartridges. Said reproducing means includes an elongated capstan shaft positioned near pinch rollers of the cartridges, several magnetic heads, and a conventional electrical circuit for reproducing the magnetic tape of the cartridge. The said selecting means includes several pressure rollers positioned in V-shaped notches of the cartridges, respectively, several offset cams adapted to individually press the pressure rollers thereby pressing the pinch rollers of the cartridges to the elongated capstan shaft, and an electrical control circuit for electrically selecting the action of the desired cam thereby playing the desired cartridge.